


Too Early

by delectxre



Series: Children of Earth [3]
Category: Children of Earth (original story)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectxre/pseuds/delectxre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kegan is woken up by his siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

Kegan wakes up to someone knocking insistently on his door. His first instinct is to throw an arm over his eyes and just ignore it, but he stumbles out of bed anyway when the knocking doesn't stop. He is tempted to close it again, though, as soon as he sees who disturbed his sleep. His siblings are standing in the hallway looking much to happy for this time of the day. Whatever that is, it's too early to deal with them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, Kegan, we're happy to see you too." Aysu replies, as snarky as ever when it comes to her twin.

Du'an interferes before the two can really start bickering, "Can we come in? We have something to discuss."

Kegan considers the pros and cons of closing the door once more, but decides to let them in after all. (It's probably healthier for his door.)  
"Fine. Sit down and don't break anything while I'm getting dressed." He leaves the living area, hoping that his family will do what he says.

\--

"So, what's the problem?" All five of them are gathered in the living area of the apartment. Ila and Du'an share the grey two-seater, Erion sits on the ground (leaning against Ila's legs) and Aysu stands behind them. Kegan takes place on one of the two ottomans at the other side of the coffee table.

"We may have found the girl." Kegan's face remains blank. "You know, the one from the myths?"

"You do realize that myths aren't real, Du'an? You can't have found the girl, because she doesn't exist."

"Look, we know that you don't believe in her, but we actually think she's the one. We saw her in a village a couple of hours from here." Kegan still looks doubtful, "How do you know that she's the one? If she even exists."

Ila takes the word now, "She looks exactly like the one in the myths. We haven't been able to talk to her yet, but that's why we came to get you. Now we can all go together, it will spare some time."  
Kegan sighs, "It's not like I have a choice, right? You'll make me go anyway." Aysu nods, "Yes."

Kegan sighs once more, "Well, then, let's go."


End file.
